Torture Illusion
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: When Kabuto found you off the side of the road in a ditch, he took you back to the hideout. What started out as painless quickly became torture, how will Hitomi ever survive...Or not. Angst and blood. Non-graphic rape. I must know what you think of it!


-I don't own Naruto-

The tortured

Kabuto found you dumped in a ditch. He was on a solo mission when he found you, only just on his way back. You felt his footsteps before Kabuto fully approached you.

You whimpered and tried to drag yourself away. He just allowed a microscopic smile to grace his face before swiftly tapping a spot on the back of your neck, knocking you unconscious…

Kabuto carried you swiftly back to the lair, Orochimaru was still sleeping and would remain undisturbed for a while longer. He lay you out on one of the medical cots, quickly examining you.

You had black hair that was short, short in the back and below your chin in the front. You were thin, not extremely so, but you appeared as if you hadn't eaten in a while.

You were pale, almost like Orochimaru, but not quite. Upon opening your eyes to test pupil dilation responsiveness, he discovered your eyes were a shimmering silver. His eyes soon fell to your blood spattered clothes.

Upon seeing the blood, Kabuto reached for your shirt and began to hike it up. You however woke up suddenly and started frantically squirming to try to get away from him.

He finally after about roughly three minutes managed to tie you down. Hiking your shirt up, just exposing your stomach. He looked at the large kanji Illusion (Gensou), written over your stomach. It had long since healed, leaving a large scar that had turned black somehow…

Kabuto eased his chakra into your body trying to see if he could find any other information on you. Soon after finding an area of your body that was sealed off. Your right arm. It was somehow inaccessible. After a few tries to break the block keeping him away from your right arm, he finished up quickly. Soon after he untied you.

"Why can't I access your right arm?" "…It died…" "What are you talking about?" "Exactly what it sounds like. My arm is dead. Only I can heal it." "So why haven't you?" "I passed out before I could heal it." You said in a very quiet voice.

Your whole right arm started glowing green as you supposedly healed your arm. "Huh. I guess I can't heal it… Oh well it should be fine in a few days." "What the hell are you talking about?" "…that is my business, and mine alone."

"Indeed it is." A voice echoed from behind you. You quickly whirled around, holding your right arm to your side. Coming face to face with none other than Orochimaru…

"…Kabuto restrain her momentarily." Orochimaru said with a slight smirk in his eyes. You hissed fiercely as you felt Kabuto's arms sliding around your small frame now exposing delicate fangs. Soon after, Kabuto had pulled both of your arms into a vice grip behind you, allowing Orochimaru full access to you.

He quickly sliced your shirt right up the middle, causing it to hang in tatters around you. He decreased the space between you as he took a few glances towards your stomach.

"Hm, It seems that you picked up a demon Kabuto." "A demon?!" "Correct. A kitsune to be exact." you hissed again, your shimmering eyes turning harsh and cold. "I thought that kitsune were fox demons?"

"She is, but there are generally two types of kitsune, myobu and nogitsune. She is a myobu, but she is the most malevolent myobu I have seen."

"Myobu?" "Yes. A celestial fox. Usually this type of kitsune isn't so vicious…" He said. Easily backing out of the way as you lashed out to kick him

He quickly walked back over and stroked a quick pattern on your stomach right over your scar. Your hisses died down a bit but you were still glaring intently at him. All of a sudden he drew away, making three quick hand signs.

You yelped in pain before you started convulsing slightly in Kabuto's grasp. "Release her Kabuto." He did as he was told and watched in morbid fascination as you sank to the floor, your convulsions getting more and more violent, until he started noticing things.

Your nails grew longer, your ears more pointed, and he watched as your already impressive fangs intensified. Finally you were enveloped in a large white bubble of energy, so dense that they could feel the chakra emanating from it.

When the bubble finally dissipated, you were no longer standing there. Instead in your place, was a white ten tailed fox with your eyes. Your entire being was shimmering and wavering right before their eyes. You didn't have the kanji for 'Illusion' on your stomach for nothing.

Just as you were about to plunge these people into your newest 'vision of hell' illusion, You felt a sharp pain on the back of your neck. Lets just say your transition back into a human was easier than transforming into your true self.

As soon as you were back in your human form, you passed out on the floor. Orochimaru then walked over to you and gently picked you up in his arms, staring at Kabuto, in a manner he was shooing him away. As soon as Kabuto was gone he swiftly left the room, you still passed out in his arms. "You are _mine_ little kitsune."

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

You awoke slowly. As your eyes cracked open, you felt whatever you were laying on shift underneath you. You rocketed awake then, staring down, eyes wide, revealing that you were laying upon Orochimaru. You blushed furiously and quickly dipped your head to avoid meeting his eye, also noticing you had no shirt on, your movement had awoken him.

"What is it my little kitsune?" You winced slightly at the nickname. "Please…can we call me by my real name?" "And what would that be?" "…Hitomi…" You whispered. "Well then Hitomi, what's wrong." "I…I just.." You stuttered as you tried to slide off of him. Orochimaru wasn't having any of that.

He quickly slid his hands to your hips and held you in place. You kept your head dipped to hide the raging blush dominating your face, hoping your hair covered it. He settled one of his hands on the side of your face, you tried to shy away from it but for some reason…You just couldn't.

Tilting your head to lean into his touch, you closed your eyes…

And found yourself trapped underneath him. You had managed to keep your legs together so he was straddling you. "Wh…Wha?" "You let your guard down." "What the hell?" Your eyes flashed dangerously once more. "Get the fuck off of me." You growled.

"Such language for a lady. We'll have to punish you for using such language, ne?" You just growled at him again, "What are you going to do? Send me to my room? Put me in the corner slap me with a ruler? Oh heaven he-"

You were cut off by a sharp pain in your neck. With all the ranting you had been doing you hadn't noticed him move. Now you were laying on a bed, straddled by some guy you didn't know, and he was biting you… What. The. Hell? It made you go red all over again.

He pulled away after a few minutes and smirked at you, probably mocking you for blushing like you were…

"Are you going to stop using such language?" "The hell I am! Who the hell are you any-" …Ow. Now the other side of your neck was throbbing too. What the hell was with this guy?

"Any other comments or expletives you want to toss up? I would be happy to bite you again." "…No." "Oh…Broken already? Maybe I-" "THE HELL I'M BROKEN FUCKTARD!" You snapped at him before getting that, "Oh shit." Look on your face.

Containing his laughter, he smirked as he stated, "Don't worry I won't bite you on the neck anymore." You almost heaved a sigh of relief until you put two and two together.

Narrowing your eyes at him, you began to think the most obscene vulgar things you could call him if he wasn't threatening you in that way.

"I suppose…" He said trailing his hand slowly from your hip, and to your waist, "That we could work out a deal…" "What deal? I was brought here. I didn't come here of my own free will. The only deal I will make is you let me go and I never bother you again."

"On the contrary Hitomi, the deal is, do as I say or I'll kill you." "Please. Do you think I'm afraid of death? I never had a plan for life anyway. I'm sure there's a nice spot reserved for me in hell though. It should be nice. I'll see you there, ne?"

BAM! The slap rang through the room, finally dying on their ears. "I see you don't fully understand the situation that you're in. I think I'll just do as I please with you and keep you alive to make your life living hell."

"Go ahead, I don't think you can put me through anything worse than what I've already been through as a demon." "Oh, you wait and see." He said as his eyes glinted dangerously.

On the outside you were calm, cool, and collected. Eyes holding a rebellious glint to them, mouth set in a line, daring him to do anything. On the inside your eyes were laced with fear, you were shaking and close to tears, "_What has my temper gotten me into this time?_"

He moved towards your neck again, you braced yourself for having your throat torn out or something similar to that. When he finally got to your neck he bit down, although not as hard as the first time, still hard enough to hurt. You bit your bottom lip on the inside of your mouth so he wouldn't see.

He kept doing that to both sides of your neck, on your collarbones and jaw line, everywhere he could get his mouth at this point. It made you so uncomfortable, you didn't understand what he was trying to do…

He slipped a hand up to your bra, you gasped and tried to push it away but he took his other hand and held yours above your head. You squirmed, trying to get away from him, but you couldn't. He took your bra of and settled into nipping and biting along your stomach and hips.

Your eyes widened as he did this, "_No…This…This is wrong…I…He…_" All of a sudden, something clicked in your head. "_NO!"_

You fought and struggled more and more after that, trying to make him either give up or get him off you long enough for you to find something to kill him with or run.

You valued your virginity ever since you knew what it was, you weren't laying out on a plate for anybody to have you, and you SURE AS HELL weren't going to lose it to this freak.

All the struggling was just making him want to have you more. He kept at the pace he had set though, slowly stripping you down until you were in nothing. You were still thrashing about so he hit you again. It stunned you long enough for him to get his clothes off as well.

The hit had come so hard it made your world spin. You blinked harshly trying to see straight again when you suddenly realized, you couldn't win.

Quickly pushing away that part of your mind, you slowly began to struggle again. He calmly took your hips in his grip, steadying you from the waist down.

"You should stop struggling so much or this will hurt a lot more than it needs to." "_Lying…He's lying!_" You thought as you only struggled harder.

He grinned harshly at you before slamming into you with all the force he had. You threw your head back and screamed with every cell, every tissue, every power in your body in **pure agony**.

The tears coming from your eyes were hot and bitter as your pain only grew from there. Your insides hurt, they were tearing like a knife was being twisted inside you, tearing and rupturing your body from the inside out.

Every snapping or tearing tissue was so perfectly audible to you that you felt like retching, every cell screaming its pain to you, every organ coming close to rupturing, all of it felt in stereo due to heightened senses.

You had placed your hand over your mouth after your first scream to try and stifle yourself by biting down on it.

Your hand was soon pushed away by Orochimaru, leaving you with nothing to stifle your screams. You continued writhing in agony beneath him until he finally climaxed into you. He had the nerve to stay inside you for ten hellish minutes afterwards, panting form his exertions.

When he clothed himself and you heard his footsteps fade away, you finally broke down. Flat out sobbing into empty space, you struggled to keep yourself from being too loud. You hurt everywhere possible, sick to your stomach, you struggled to sit up. When you did, you collapsed back onto the bed screaming your pain to the ceiling.

"_Blood, I'm bleeding from the inside out…Pain, hurt, pain…_" Finally making it to a standing position, still crying you stumbled over to one of the doors in the room. Avoiding the one that man had gone through. It was a closet. Oh well.

You quickly stumbled and half dragged yourself inside, shutting and locking the door behind you from the outside.

For some reason locking the door made you feel safer, even if you were locked in… Even if the lock was on the other side of the door. You couldn't move so you slid slowly down the door, your face scrunching up in pain as you finally made it to the floor.

"_Bleeding…I'm still…Bleeding…_"

**Two days later**

Kabuto had been instructed to not go into this room for two days no matter what, so he followed his masters orders. Though he did hear strange noises coming from the room, he strayed away from it.

When he finally did enter the room, the scent of blood washed over him like a waterfall. Drenching his senses in its coppery grip. He looked about the room struggling to find the source of the smell.

He looked lastly over to the closet door, where a small pool of somewhat dried blood was leaking out from under the door. Walking over to it, he found it locked from the outside. He swallowed and opened the door only to see your body fall out nearly onto his feet.

He almost retched, your fingers were shredded up and bloody with chips of wood embedded in them. Practically all of your lower body was covered in blood.

Looking at the door, he saw long gouges in it from when you had tried to claw your way out of the closet. Upon turning the closet light on, he saw one last set of words scrawled on the wall in your blood.

"_**My prison holds my pain, and may no others know the pain I have known. My place in hell can be my heaven, it's fiery depths numbing me. Pain, Prison, saved are the tortured**_."


End file.
